Data capture and analysis systems often support debugging and data “sniffing.” With certain data capture and analysis systems, users may only specify data capture conditions using simple logic expressions. One possible solution to this limitation is to incorporate additional hardware to allow for more complex logic expressions. This solution is costly, however.